


Welcome Home

by pcyflowerboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Park Chanyeol, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, gross fluff, whipped chanyeol is WHIPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyflowerboy/pseuds/pcyflowerboy
Summary: To Chanyeol, home is not a place, but rather, two little loves.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever official fanfic (although it's just a short drabble)! I just had to get this uber cheesy fluff out of my system before it disappears. My writing skills are still bare and improving, but I do love reading and writing, so I hope you guys enjoy! If you don't feel comfortable with the tags please don't read. Also please leave comments below, it would be greatly appreciated! And do feel free to follow or dm me on my twitter too! I love meeting new people uwu

It’s been a long day. Work seemed to last forever, especially when unexpected circumstances occur—like having to extend 4 more hours to get yours and your secretary’s work done. He would have cursed Sehun for the short notice of having to meet up with Junmyeon for their date night, but Chanyeol was the kind of guy to consider and understand the situation people were in. The couple had little to no time together since Junmyeon’s shift at the hospital would end rather late. He was just too nice to say no, and was secretly really happy whenever the two did find time together, though he would never admit it to the brat who would definitely use it as a means to talk to him more about his love life… and sex life.As if he didn’t hear enough of that already. All of this ended up having him cooped up in his office until 12am. His neck ached, his knees still in pins and needles, and his whole being was just burnt out /exhausted./ And although far from done, the 6 unread messages on his phone from his husband told him to deem this day done for an employer’s day at work. He couldn’t wait to get home, take the longest and warmest shower, and _finally_ snuggle with his little family.

Half-past midnight he entered his house quietly, suspecting his two little loves fast asleep. It was a shame he thought, for he was really in the mood to cuddle up his stress away. But just as he closed the front door, his ears perked at what sounded like a slow jazz ballad coming from the living room. More curious than alarmed, he cautiously headed towards the source, only to find the most beautiful scene his life has had the pleasure of witnessing.

Bathed in orange night lamps and pale moonlight, his little lover holds their precious princess while slow-dancing and humming to one of Chanyeol’s old collected vinyl records, softly carding his fingers through her hair and gently caressing her tiny back to drift her off to sleep. She whimpers cutely as his humming tickles her temple, tiny fists balling to grab more hold onto him as she enjoys the delicate sways her papa dances to.

Now Chanyeol has witnessed and experienced many great things and milestones in his life. He’s experienced grand and festive birthday parties his family would throw him every year with the best people in his life. He’s experienced acing his board exams with top-notch scores that had his family and friends smiling with pride during his university graduation. He’s eaten the most delicious food money can buy and tongue can taste. He’s seen different kinds of sunset in 68 different countries around the world. He’s seen his precious sister all dolled-up for her grand wedding looking so beautiful and so happy and in love. He’s even seen the love of his life walking down the aisle to him to say ‘I do’ looking like an actual angel coming down from heaven. And although the last memory comes very close, Chanyeol concludes that nothing could ever compare to _this_.

Chanyeol must have exhaled too loudly, for now he meets his husband’s tired but dazzling eyes. His Baekhyun, disheveled hair with slightly dim eyebags, yet face graced with the purest smile, skin pale but soft, wearing nothing more than Chanyeol’s oversized cotton shirt while holding their precious Yerim with a hand behind her tiny head and an arm securing her lithe body. _His_ Baekhyun and _his_ Yerim. His _life_.

“You’re home” he whispers, while his weary face breaks into a shy grin. At this, Chanyeol walks towards the two carefully as not to wake the sleeping princess. “I’m sorry for being so late. The brat forgot to tell me Junmyeon placed reservations for them at the Vice Hotel. Said he needed an extra hour and a half to get himself ready.” Baekhyun chuckled. “Well, I’m actually glad to hear they finally get some fancy time together. The poor boy always sulks for his fiance whenever he opens his mouth.” “I know. It’s why I let him off without further questions. My sanity was about to snap when he told me in detail what Junmyeon did to him on Valentines” Chanyeol pouted with a heavy grunt. The smaller chuckled at the action, finding the taller’s child-like qualities and mannerisms so endearing.

Slightly stirring awake, Baekhyun lulled Yerim back to slumber by gently rocking her in his arms. “She couldn’t sleep for ten minutes straight. Even her stuffed corgi couldn’t stop her from whining so loudly” Baekhyun explained. “I set up your old vinyl recordset and plugged in whatever came out first. Two minutes tops and her eyes were already drooping.” He stroked her hair tenderly and left a soft kiss on her forehead. Chanyeol couldn’t help but tear up at the simple action, finding it too overwhelming to view such love in front of his eyes.

Not wasting a moment any longer, he set his bags down and made his way to the two little angels. He places feathery kisses all over the little one, making her whimper in tickles. And finally, looking straight into the eyes of his lover, he can’t help but feel like a champion to have such an amazing person in his life. From the moment he laid eyes on Baekhyun back in university, he knew he was someone special. After formally meeting each other at a gig, it was bound to happen that they would become best friends. It was the best years of Chanyeol’s life, having a person he could easily share his secrets and dreams with, and for that person to easily trust him with his own as well. And before he knew it, he was in love with his best friend. As someone confident and bold, it took months before he had the courage to ask the smaller out, and as someone smart and knowledgeable, Chanyeol felt dumb and speechless when Baekhyun said ‘I like you too’ back. Falling in love with your best friend was a treasure Chanyeol felt lucky to find, to take, and to receive.

“Are you tearing up?” his train of thought broken by his lover’s sudden question. Only then did he realize he was crying out of pure happiness and affection that he couldn’t even deny the fact he was simply _lovestruck_.

“I guess I am.” He simply smiled. “You both are just so mesmerizing I must’ve done something immaculate in my past life.” He gently caressed his lover’s small face, thumb running on the apple of his cheeks that stained with a healthy blush after the sudden confession.

“Where did the sudden sap come from, hm?” Baekhyun teases as one of his hands come up to cup Chanyeol’s cheek. The sudden statement had him stunned, but nevertheless warm. He always knew how Chanyeol wasn’t the best when it came to expressing his feelings, but when he did, it sets a flame in his heart.

Chanyeol starts. “I always knew you were special, Hyun. From the moment I first saw you, I knew you’d be someone I’d want to hold on to dearly forever. It might as well be love at first sight since I was so sure that I could literally lose anything and everything except you, no matter what. I—I see you in my dreams, and I still see you the moment I wake up from those dreams, and it’s only befitting to tell you how much I treasure you wholeheartedly, asleep or awake.” He reaches for the hand on his cheek and brings it up to his lips while still looking at his lover with the most amount of love his whole being can give. “And there will be days where I won’t be such a whipped goofball, but tonight my darling, seeing you and Yerim like this, so bare, so radiant, and so at peace just makes coming home the best feeling and place on earth. Thank you for giving me a home, Baekhyun.”

The smaller found himself drenched in tears after the unexpected confession. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol loved him. The man practically drowned him in the feeling every day and in every waking moment, whether it’s through a simple ‘good morning’, cooking breakfast for three at 7 am, changing Yerim’s diaper without having to tell him off, texting each other throughout the day with the worst emojis and emoticons, and of course the everyday phrase of ‘I love yous’ whenever and wherever. He knew it ran deep, but hearing it from his husband’s own lips felt a thousand times stronger. It was an ocean, and looking into the eyes of someone so deeply in love, he couldn’t help but let himself drown.

Immediately he felt soft kisses all over his face while soft words of unabashed affection and promises were chanted over and over again. He, too, felt the weight of Chanyeol’s love that practically made him gasp with the realization of how much he felt the same way too.

“You dumb giant, I can’t believe you made the best speech of all time while I’m in your old stinky shirt looking like a zombie instead of our wedding reception! How could you!” The smaller practically cried his heart out while Chanyeol just looks at him with fondness and affection while stealing kisses every once in a while. The two lovebirds were practically smothered in each other’s feelings they both jump when Yerim wakes up crying, forgetting for a moment she was in the room with them too.

“Aish, it took me two whole hours to get her to calm down and sleep peacefully. It’s your fault for making me ugly cry loudly.” The smaller hiccupped, while the taller chuckled and pressed a lingering kiss on both the crying little darlings’ temples.

“Well, I think it’s my turn to put two crying babies to sleep now” Chanyeol muttered, earning a non-threatening glare and a pout from his little lover. “Hold on, let me just change the music to something else.” He strode towards the record player and dug out one of his old vinyls, quietly exclaiming when he found the record he was looking for. Before Baekhyun could think about it enough, the song had started filling the room, and as he heard the first note sung, his tears started welling up again. It was their wedding song, a song he specifically chose and requested Chanyeol as their first dance as husbands. It was perfect, it was overwhelming, and if love had a face and a name, it would be Park Chanyeol.

Striding back to his two little loves, he delicately pulled in Baekhyun for a back hug, one hand on his waist and the other on Yerim’s small back. Baekhyun instinctively rests his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder as the latter placed another kiss on his forehead, while slowly guiding his little family in a slow-dance.

Absolutely, Chanyeol decides, no other feeling, place, or memory will ever be as breathtaking, as fulfilling, and as beautiful as coming home to his two little loves.

“Welcome Home, Chanyeol.”

_ Song: [Unchained Melody](https://youtu.be/_yMvcCkxlMc) _

**Author's Note:**

> uwu I've always pictured this scenario in my head so many times I just really wanted to write it down and share it with you all :( Unchained Melody is actually my dream song for a slow-dance song in a wedding specifically that version please it's so beautiful *cries*


End file.
